Reaching For The Moon
by MiabellaRosa
Summary: Jacob OC story. Please tell me what you think. Character name is Sophia Red who is a mix like Nessie. She gets tired of trying to live like a Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Character name is Sophia Red. Sixteen years old. You're eyes are ocean blue. You're hair is long straight black. 5'2 in height and 110lbs. Tan skin. You're 16 years of age. Personality is awefully happy. **

I've been around the world. To every country and city. Except for Europe. I don't dare go anywhere there. Fear of the Volturi's. My kind was to be abolish. It was rare for a vampire to have intimacy without killing their partner. I was a rarity. Something no one sees everyday.

The moonshined on my peach skin. Light coming down. Sorrounded by nature I laid on the high grassland. Nothing dared tried to disturb me. My eyes admired each and every glowing star. How would it feel like to grab something that you never thought you could. Amazing I bet. Gracefully, my slender arm raised high above my head. Reaching towards the stars. A mile away I heard bushes moving, tree branches breaking, footsteps accelerating my way. In a blink of in eye my body stood standing. The spees was to fast for an animal. Upon reaching me it slowed. Probably hearing my heart beat. With careful steps, they stepped out. Four red eyes met mine. "What are you?" One asked. "I am like you my brother." The other stated "You have a heart beat." Surely they were not of these parts. They had thick accents. Walking closer to me, eyeing my movement, obviously interested, were now 10 steps in front of me. "Yes, I am half cold and half warm" "Interesting" "We are only passing through to get to the Cullen's" A coven I never got to meet. "Friends of yours?" curiosity was asking. "No, they are planning some battle with the Volturis" The other finished "We do not care for the reason's for this but" "It doesn't matter" Again they finished each others sentences as if they rehearsed it ahead of time. "I wish you luck my brothers." They looked at each other before looking my way again. "We do not need such a thing like that" I gave them a smile. "What's your name women?" "Sophia Red" "Have a nice night Sophia Red" I looked after them as they left. Yet again I was alone. They weren't the only ones to pass through. Others had gone the same direction as them.

A fight with the Volturis? These Cullen's must be really reckless. Silently I walked in the darkness with the moon as my light. Slowly the sun began to raise as I reached the busy streets of California. It was always easy to get the things I needed. I waiting around beautiful house and wait till everyone is out the house. When they do, effortlessly I break into the house. Using the shower, grabbing something to eat, taking short naps and, my favorite part, getting a new outfit. I would go through the women's jewelry picking whatever I wanted. Which I didn't take off. It was fun going through the people's house. You get to know things about them. I took a long nap, usually they would arrive before I can get full sleep. By the time I had finished doing what I needed I left. The beach was near by and I decided hang around there.

Was it my outfit that made people stare? Everyone was in short clothes. I went anyways saying hello to everyone that locked eyes with me. It made me feel happy to be normal like everyone else here. To enjoy the suns rays on my skin. Of course all things come to an end. Everyone else will go on about life whereas my day will only be on repeat. Maybe I will enjoy both worlds by being more involved with my other half. Ever since that day I only had human company, doing human things. I began my walk, but this time its different. This time I have a destination and this time its going to change my life. I started off north.

**Hope you like this Jacob Black story :) Tell me what you think. I don't own anything but the O/C**


	2. Chapter 2 Sophia Red

**Chapter One: Sophia Red**

Days were passing by as I made my way to the Cullen's house. Wondering if they would accept me. Doubts were clouding my mind. Honestly I didn't even know if I was going the right way. I should have asked where the place was because I'm horrible with directions. "Geez how disappointing." I said talking to my self. Geographically where would a coven stay at? Alaska maybe. I should go there. My heart was set. Alaska it was. If I ran I would get there by the afternoon. So I did making my way to the Cullen's. I had gotten to Washington already but something didnt seem right. I felt like I was being watched. I stopped to listen all around me. It was low rumbles. What could it be? Then loud clashes were banged against each other. Quickly, I ran to the sounds. Upon arriving it was a gigantic wolf growling at something. A cold one jumped on the wolves back. Struggling to hang tight around the beast. "Stop brother!" I ran jumping high, landing my hands on both his shoulders flipping him off the wolf. Before falling to the ground he stood up. Attacking me. Throwing me ground punching me. Then went to the wolf grabbing it from the waist. Before he could break his ribs I jumpped on him. Throwing punches at each other. He heard howling in the distance making him run the opposite way. I laid there Tired from the fight and the lack of sleep. I blocked out falling to the ground.

Rain drops tapped all around. Footsteps all about the house. Weird. My eyes fluttered open to a white ceiling. Looking around I saw I was in a small room. The air was filled with wet dog smell. It was horrible because it was so strong. I got up going out the door. A tall man was in front of me. His eyes were the same ones as the wolf. The black eyes were frightening. "Hello brother" A little taken back by calling him that he said "Are you with the Cullen's?" These Cullen's are a popular one. I nodded. A women followed behind him. With marks on her face. "I hope youre not hurt" I asked the man "No, im not" It made me smile. Thats great. "Thanks to you" The women came around him to hugg me. "Oh" Embarrassed I hugged her back. I wasn't used to such kindness. "I might have something you can fit into, it may not be as stylish as yours but it'll do for now" She lead me back to the room handing me a Sundress. "Its beautiful!" It really was. It was a light pink dress that fell to my knees. "Wow you look amazing" "I bet it looks more amazing on you." I twirled around. It was so cute. "I dont think my shoes fit for you though." i looked at her with a reasurring smile. "Please, its fine. Thank you" She smiled. "My name is Emily by the way. That's Sam" He came leaning on the door. "Its a pleasure to meet you." I did a curtsy and when I stood up I smiled at them both. "My name is Sophia Red" Nervously Sam asked "Are you hungry?" I felt my tummy. "Yea I am." Emily smile went wide. We went back to the kitchen. "Good thing the boys arent here yet. They would have finished everything." I thanked for my food and ate. "So where are you from?" "Its called Russia now." "Oh wow, how was it like?" "In 1855, it was growing I guess. Many different things happened" Emily was shocked. "1855?" She said in disbelief. "Yes, I was born in 1852. Took 3 years to fully grow how I am. Every since then I never changed." Taking a bite of rice. "Its something great actually. I would have grey hair but that didn't happen. I'm glad, or just not yet." Chuckling. Maybe next millennium. "Doesn't it get lonely?" My smile went away. "It is" "I'm sorry" I gave her a small smile this time. "No, don't be. During that time I met so many wonderful people and I went to many wonderful places" Sam spoke this time "Do you have any abilities?" That one took me back a little. I was proud of this about me. "Yes I do. I can take away senses and let you have new ones." "How does that work? Emily asked curiously "Say you're smelling smoke, I can take that smell away and make you smell strawberries" "Wow how?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I can do it for your five senses, plus your thoughts" "You can read my mind?" I chuckled "No, if you were reliving a memory I can replace it with something else" "Sounds amazing" "It is"

I took my plate to the sink and washed it. "May I wonder around a bit?" Emily looked to Sam. He thought about it before nodding his head. "I wont be long" I let my self out walking around the small reservation. It was something cute. I smelled water in the air. I followed my nose. Must be a beach. I smiled humming an old melody. No surprise it was a beach.

***Jacob p.o.v**

The pack and I came to Sam's house, eating everything in sight. My nose picked up something unusual. The others didn't seem to notice. It smelled of Vanilla and Bananas. It was my first time smelling it. It smelled so good. It didn't belong to Emily. I shouldn't worry about it. Sam came from behind me. "Can you get someone for me?" Great. I'm the tour guide. "Who?" Emily answered "Our guest, she seemed the type to be at the beach" Sam nodded in agreement. " You'll know who when you get there." Perfect. My day back from the whole Cullen's thing and I'm stuck babysitting. I was on my way to the beach. I didn't even have to open my eyes. Her scent was like a trail. The scent was all around and it was strong. I must be here. Letting out a sign I opened my eyes.

Sam was right. I knew immediately. She didn't seem to notice me. The sunset was the perfect scene for her. The orange and pink sky came reflecting on her skin. Her hair was like silk. Black that came to her midback. It was all around her as she twirled in the water. Slpashes of water surrounding her. It seemed nothing can touch her. She was an angel. Her soft blue eyes were the color of the ocean, she was admiring the water. She danced. Her slender arms were up in the air. Her pink lips perked in a smile. Something you only see in the movies. She noticed me staring now. Her long thick lashes fluttered to me. My eyes locked onto her big ones.

That was it. Darkness over came me. She stood before me. A bright red ribbion tied to each other. I couldn't believe it. Reasons of living came to me. New found strength. Everything seemed so clear now. Its like I've been watching through blurry eyes. She was my reason here. I am her protector, lover, friend and more. I imprinted on her. She was the one I was waiting for. Ill fight the whole world for her. She was a foot away from me. "H-hi" I just sounded stupid, but it felt okay since I heard her childish giggle. Her smile was beautiful. I don't want her to move. "Hi, I'm Sophia, Did Sam send you?" her voice was melodic. Soft gentle voice."Yea he did" Her smile grew bigger. She wrapped her arms around on my left arm. I felt my cheeks burning up more then usual. Who is this chick?

**End of Chapter one. Obviously she missed the whole battle thing. I didn't know which way to go with it. Took me a while. Thank you to ****Wolflover**** for the review. :) love you. muah! **


End file.
